Thirteen Reasons Why
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: iBallisticSquid died in the most anti climatic way possible, drowning. Two weeks after, Stampy finds a cardboard box on his front doorstep. He is one of the thirteen reasons why Squid killed himself. He misses his friend dearly, so he fulfills his last wishes.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

iBallisticSquid silently slipped out of bed.

He made sure that no one woke up, for he had slept in Stampy's World that night.

It was nearly five in the morning but he was up.

Excited and ready.

He carefully picked up the cardboard box that was next to his bed. He hid some junk underneath his covers to make it look like he was asleep.

Once he got outside he ran to the post office and dropped off the box. He ran all the way to Galaxy City and stopped at the bridge.

"Finally…" he whispered as he put a piece of paper underneath his party hat.

His suicide note.

_Well, it's not like I'm useful anyways. _He thought. _I'm the only squid that can't breath underwater. _He remembered the last time the term was used.

_So sad._

He jumped off the end of the bridge, what is a more fashionable way to die than doing to one thing you can't?

Breathing underwater.

He smiled.

It was the only thing he could do right.

()()()

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE! This story takes place where none of the other events happened. But don't worry about Squid's death! In my other stories he'll be alive and well.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Cheating Liar

**A/N: Okay, Chapter Uno. FINALLY! DA COPY-N-PASTE METHOD HAS UPDATED ONCE MORE!**

_Italics - Squid on the tape_

Normal - Anyone speaking.

**Stay creative!**

_Chapter 1: The Cheating Liar_

Stampy sighed as he put down his slice of cake.

Two weeks since Squid died.

He was dreading it. He had no one to have fun with, he had no one to laugh with. He smiled once the thought of them punching each other off heads came.

Then he heard his doorbell ring.

He shot up like a rocket from his seat, then sat back down. It isn't Squid, he's not here, remember? He sighed once more and looked at the painting on the wall. A voice came from upstairs.

"Will someone get it?" Lee. They hadn't done much together since... that day.

He slowly waded toward his front door. There was a mysterious package.

There was a note too.

_Dear whoever you are,_

_This package contains my last final thoughts. Please, listen through all of them._

_More will be explained once you put the thing into a tape player._

_iBallisticSquid._

Stampy stared down at the note in sadness. He needed to listen to these.

He did what his conscience told him to and crafted a tape player. No time wasted, he put the first tape in.

He had to lock his doors so no one would interrupt.

_Hello, ladies and gentlemen. You may recognize me as the squid who killed himself, well, I don't know how long ago. Depends on when your listening._

Tears shimmered in Stampy's green eyes.

_Anyway, you may be wondering, 'What the Nether is this guy talking about?' well, these couple of tapes include the thirteen reasons why I killed myself. Starting from number uno._

_Number 1: Deadlox, the Cheating Liar_

_I was always decent at parkour, Deadlox was also good._

_He asked me to play an Epic Jump map with him so I agreed._

_Once we got there, we started. I was far ahead while he was behind._

_Little did I know he was changing gamemode._

_He threw a bucket of lava at me and ran off with a smirk on his face._

_He did that every time I respawned._

_He called me names on the way which made it worse._

_Loser. Pathetic. And things I couldn't imagine._

_Why did I have to be half cat? I don't know..._

_Now, that wasn't that bad was it?_

_Join me next time in, the thirteen reasons why._

Stampy sat there, shocked at the first reason.

"Why didn't Squid tell me?"


	3. Chapter 2: The 'Innocent' Bystander

**A/N: Okay, I have nothing to say. Yay!**

_Chapter 2: The 'Innocent' Bystander_

Stampy hit the pause button.

He cupped his face in his paws.

"Why the Nether didn't he tell me?" he asked himself.

He couldn't hurt Deadlox. He was way too stronger for him to fight. Without any time wasted, he pushed play,

_The first one wasn't even that bad was it...?_

_But it gets worse and worse along the way._

_Number 2: Amy Lee, the "Innocent" Bystander_

_Now you may be wondering, "Why would innocent Amy hurt this guy?" well, you're gonna have to listen to the whole story first._

Stampy hit the pause button so hard he almost broke it. He wished he had though.

Squid was blaming his friends for his death! This was going to drive him insane by the time he's finished.

He pushed play anyway. He wanted to get this over with.

_I was just lying in bed doing nothing._

_I heard someone knock at the door. It was Amy._

_I greeted her. Then when she came in inside, I told her about Ty._

_That look though..._

_She smirked and then splashed a potion of poison, then when I was half a heart. She killed me._

_Luckily, I respawned._

_Even worse, she called me a loser for not winning against Deadlox._

_I couldn't look at her the same way again._


	4. Chapter 3: The Heartless Gold Miner

**A/N: This reason, well. For Squid, it was bound to be here. I'm also listening to the remix of 'Helping Twilight Win the Crown' so I got cocky and kinda did this at the same time I was doing another chapter for Boyfriends and Husbands. LOL**

_Chapter 3: The Heartless Gold Miner_

Stampy sat in shock at the second reason.

"Why would Amy do something like that?" he shrugged it off. He wasn't going to hurt his friends.

_I forgot to tell you. You cannot tell anyone else about your number or anything._

_Anyway, this reasons, or person, was bound to be here anyway._

_Number 3: SkyDoesMinecraft, The Heartless Gold Miner_

_Well, I'm a squid. He's... Him. He torments me everyday. But this one was worse._

_He basically called me and led him into his mine._

_I was pretty cautious and surprised._

_He just led me into the part of the mine where there was an absolute _ton _of gold. Or, butter. I guess._

_I noticed that he pulled out a pickaxe. It wasn't a gold one. It was a plain iron one. He shoved it into my hands and told me to start working._

_I was shocked, but yet, not really. I knew something fishy was coming. He said, "Mine all the budder for me in two days or you'll regret you didn't" _

_I obeyed and did what I was told, it took me more than three days, he finally decided to let me go._

_But something happened when I back there, mining. Someone was at the cave entrance. They asked if I was here. Sky said no._

_I knew who that was._

_And that guy is reason number-oops. Can't tell you._

Stampy needed to know


	5. Chapter 4: The One Who Flies

**A/N: Just an announcement to make. I am typing on a laptop because I am in the country side. And typing here is hard.**

**Updates may be slower.**

_Chapter 4: The One Who Flies_

Stampy didn't bother to pause.

He already knew Sky was going to be here.

_Alright then…_

_Number 4: TrueMU, the One Who Flies_

_This reason may not seem bad. Mainly because I ran out of people._

_But this guy hurt me feelings._

_It was a beautiful sunny day and I was basically chilling in the pool. I saw a shadow loom over me._

_It was none other than Minecraft Universe himself._

_I greeted him friendly while he sneered._

_He told me I was a squid. I belonged in the water. I didn't belong on land or sky._

_He told me I was already supposed to be killed by Sky._

_He smirked and flew off in his jetpack._

_I have never seen him since._

_That was reason number 4, people._

_The last four will be putting you in shame. That is, _if _you are reason number 10, 11, 12 or 13._

Stampy paused this time. He sighed. He was going to visit Amy.

He was lonely.

()()()

"Amy, are you there?" he knocked on the trapdoor of Amy's Mousy Housey.

She opened up the door.

"You hate me, don't you?" she asked in fear.

"No, no. Of course not. Why would I?"

"Because I hurt Squid…"

Stampy opened his mouth to say something.

"What number am _I…_?"

"I can't tell you…" they went inside and sat down on the couch.

"Please, I need to know what I did to him"

"I can't. I've already done something bad to him. We need to fulfill his last wishes" they hugged.

They needed support from their lost friend.


	6. Chapter 5: The Unmistakable Klutz

**A/N: I'm finally back from the countryside! But the stupid thing is I'm going back tonight.**

_Chapter 5: The Unmistakable Klutz_

After Stampy left Amy's house he headed back to where he had left the recorder. He pushed play and listened to number five.

_Number 5: SuperChache39, the Unmistakable Klutz_

_This is not that bad of a reason so I put it as number five, but it was still one of the reasons._

_We were playing the Nyan Lights Parkour Race, I was with Chache, Stampy and Choo Choo._

_I knew Stampy had won, but I came in second. I was going to win but if it wasn't for Chache, who purposely pushed me off every time he got near me._

_Stampy came first, I came second, Choo Choo came third._

_Chache never finished._

_What did pushing me get you, Chache? You came fourth, but I came in second._

_Well, as they say... Cheating, lying or being mean never gets you anything._

_Nothing at all._

_Except for a death of an old friend._

Stampy sighed. He couldn't fight Chache either.

But why did all of his friends to this? Something fishy was going on and Stampy needed to figure it out.

**A/N: Someone in the reviews reminded me, this is **_**based off of **_**the book Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher. Sorry if this was short.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Theft

**A/N: As I said, slow updates. I really appreciate feedback, most popular story in terms of reviews and views!**

_Chapter 6: The Theft_

Stampy didn't pause this time either.

_So anyway, that was reason 5. We're getting closer._

_Number 6: Rosie833, the Theft_

Stampy's eyes widened.

How could Rosie do anything to Squid? She was so sweet... He hoped Lee wasn't one of the reasons.

_It was a rainy day and Dan warned me that a blizzard was coming in, so I went home and shut the door. _

_There was a knock later on._

_Rosie asked for some food, I said she could have some._

_I trusted her to take what she needed but instead she took _all _the food I had._

_The blizzard lasted for three whole days and nights._

"Why did Rosie take all his food in the first place?" Stampy wondered out loud.

_Anyway, I didn't hurt her._

_She was too sweet._

_Something else made everyone like this..._

At the last sentence, Stampy sprang up from his seat and rushed to Rosie's house.

He raised a fist and knocked at the door.

The door cracked open revealing Rosie's beady penguin eyes.

"Hi Stampy" she said meekly.

"I don't hate you. Something else did this to you, didn't it?" he replied. Rosie let him in. They both sat on the couch.

"I know Deadlox wouldn't do that to Squid. I know Amy wouldn't backstab her friend. I know none of those people would do that. Even Sky. Squid's sending us a message throughb those tapes-"

"By blaming people" Rosie realized suddenly.

"So whoever the thirteenth reason is, has to stop whoever did this to us!"

"But I don't remember doing that to Squid"

"No one knows that they did anything to him"

They had to find out what reason number thirteen is bad or good...

**A/N: Extra long because I didn't update yesterday. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Greedy Genius

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. Here's a cookie... (: :)**

_Chapter 7: The Greedy Genius_

Once again, as always. Stampy wasted no time for the next one. You know the deal.

_Well then,_

_Number 7: DanTDM, the Greedy Genius_

_... Sorry, zoned out for a bit there. It's just that. Greed always makes me sad sometimes._

_Anyway, it was hibernation day and Lee and Stampy were already in bed. _

_I was out mining in a ravine._

_I was looking for some diamonds, you know._

_Little did I know, Dan was doing the same._

_I walked along that ravine for a good twenty minutes._

_I found coal, iron, lapis, redstone, gold, even emeralds!_

_No diamonds, though._

_That is when I was about to give up. A glint of blue caught me._

_Diamonds on the other side of a lava pit._

_I made a bridge across to get the ore, once I got there, Dan came behind me._

_He said he saw the diamonds first. I said that I came there first. The argument went on until he pushed me into the lava._

_He did this for the next few days._

_It's not his fault though..._

_You'll find out soon. Soon being the keyword here._

_Soon, Stampy..._

**A/N: I wrote this yesterday at night. Then instead of hitting copy, I hit cut.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Lagger

**A/N: UPDATE!**

_Chapter 8: The Lagger_

Stampy was officially worried. Squid had mentioned all his friends except for him and Lee.

What is he was reason thirteen?

Why is he even on these tapes?

He sighed and desided to get it over with.

He had one last job after finishing the tapes.

_Only, what is it? Five more people to go?_

_Well, this one is a cow._

_Number 8: ShootToKill aka Daisy, the Lagger_

_This took place some time back, me, Daisy and Stampy were playing an adventure map._

_The funny thing is, someone kept kicking me out of the game._

_I didn't tell either of them about it._

_But it continued on._

_I realized the host of the game was doing this._

_Daisy, that is._

_Eventually I couldn't get back in to the game for the next couple hours._

_Didn't Daisy want me to play with her? I don't know..._

_But I know that wasn't all that bad, but something wrong was happening with my friends._

_That's why I'm in the Aether, by now._

**A/M: Sorry that was short. Here's another cookie, (: :)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Bragger

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, **_**so **_**sorry about the non regular updates. I've been in the countryside alot. But 0.9.0 update is here! Who's excited?**

_Chapter 9: The Bragger_

Why Daisy? Stampy thought a he inserted the final tape.

Squid hadn't mentioned Salem, Lee and him.

There was a 80% chance he was number thirteen.

_This next one. Well, this guy wasn't appearing much in my life. Except for that one day._

_Number 9: Tobuscus, the Bragger._

_I only had one million subscribers on my channel. That didn't matter to me. All that mattered was the fun I was having._

_On the other hand, Stampy had just gotten three million and Dan has two million._

_One day I was strolling around when I saw a green figure in the distance._

_It was Toby Turner himself._

_After all the things that had been going on with me and my friends I was in no mood to talk to him._

_But he bragged about having five million subs._

_I got annoyed, but he kept going._

_Soon it started to get harder to resist._

_I ended up having to run away._

_Why brag? When you can have fun instead..._

_Tobuscus and I never hung out that much. Why would HitTheTarget do that to someone I don't hang out with?_

Stampy's eyes widened.

"HitTheTarget" he whispered.

He knew what to do for his one last job.


	11. Chapter 10: My True Love

_Chapter 10: My True Love_

Stampy sat there. Still shocked at the name.

"HitTheTarget?!" he yelled out in surprise.

He shook it off for now.

I'll deal with it later. He thought. He opened the door to get a drink. He saw the last person he heard about on the tapes.

Tobuscus.

"It's okay if you hate me... A lot of people do. Including Tim Tim" he said, looking down in shame.

"I know it wasn't you" Stampy replied "Who let you in?"

"A hothothot lady with pink hair" he replied.

Stampy raised a brow. As he was referring to Amy,

"I don't know if Squid'll forgive you but trust me. I know him better than I know myself"

Toby smiled as he said a quick 'goodbye' and headed off home.

Stampy put together a bucket of milk and went back into his room.

The last four reasons.

_No intro this time._

_Number 10: SalemsLady, My True Love_

_this might sound cheesy but who in the Nether cares?_

_She's pretty, she's smart, she's just perfect._

_But we never dated._

_Instead she always says he's on a date with Bajan._

_Yes, TheBajanCanadian._

_But it's not like anyone like me is gonna get a date any time soon._

_The only people I still had left were Stampy and Lee._

_But they fell into the same trap they all did._

_Selfishness._


	12. Chapter 11: The Jealous Hater

**A/N: A quick update!**

_Chapter 11: The Jealous Hater_

Stampy had halfway finished his milk, he was either going to be 11, 12 or thirteen.

He sighed as the next reasons rolled in.

_He was a good friend..._

_Number 11: Inthelittlewood aka Martyn, the Jealous Hater._

_If you remember, me and Stampy didn't do any videos together for a while, right?_

_Instead, Stampy did Raven City with Martyn._

_Originally, we were gonna do the Toy Story map earlier._

_But this is what happened:_

_Martyn came over to my house._

_I was actually quite happy. We hadn't seen each other in a while._

_He said that he was going to do an adventure map with Stampy and not me._

_We used to be good friends, Martyn._

_Why were you so jealous?_

_Anyway, the only series we did was the Quest series. Besides that, he prevented me from joining Stampy when he did videos in his world. _

_That and another._

_Anyway, we're down to the last two reasons._

_I hope you enjoy them._

_By the way, pass the tapes to the next person on the list._

_If you're thirteen, you can keep these._

_To haunt you for the rest of your life..._


	13. Chapter 12: My Best Friend

**A/N: Yay! We're getting closer to the end!**

_Chapter 12: My Best Friend_

Stampy was now fully in panick mode.

Was he thirteen or twelve?

He was praying to Notch he was twelve.

_I never thought he didn't notice..._

_Number 12: Stampylongnose, My Best Friend._

Stampy literally smashed the pause button, did not break it though.

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

He wasn't thirteen! How could he not be happy?

After calming himself down, he pushed on the play button.

_Remember the fourth reason? Sky?_

_I said that someone was knocking on the door, do you know who that was?_

_It was none other than my best friend, Stampy._

_He didn't suspect a thing._

_Why didn't you realize?_

_Also, when Rosie took all my food, you saw me too._

_I might not've called out to you but you should've noticed._

_I put Stamps on twelve becasue this didn't happen over control of Target._

_It happened without it._

_But also, twelve because thirteen is worse._


	14. Chapter 13: My 'Passive' Friend

**A/N: HOLY SNOT! Thank you so mush for reviewing! This is my most popular story yet!**

**I would like to thank especially EpicCrafting404, Cakeisawesome444 and The Ender Pickaxe.**

**The final reason! WHOOP!**

_Chapter 13: My 'Passive' Friend_

Stampy wanted to know the thirteenth reason. He _needed _to know.

_Now, I never thought he would be on the thirteenth reason._

_Number 13: Le for Lee, My "Passive" Friend._

"Lee?" Stampy whispered, shocked at the last reason. He pressed play.

_Now, he's here because of a couple of different reasons._

_The main reasons relate to some of the past reasons._

_I remember this like yesterday. Stampy was doing another video and I decided to join in._

_I peeked through the door to see what was going on. I saw Lee poking his head out from behind the painting._

_He gave me a dirty look._

_We were friends Lee..._

_Anyway, he dragged me outside and climbed atop the ladder to Stampy's cat, Mitten's condo and hung me up on the ladder._

_I was cross with him._

_I managed to get down afterwards and help build Stampy's Wishing Well._

_Throughout the segment Lee kicked me out of the game while I was piling up in hopes of suffocating me when I joined back in. Luckily, I spawned in on the surface._

_Then once the Well was finished, I decided to get a playful revenge on Lee by wishing that the cakes Stampy had wished turned into Ink Sacs._

Stampy chuckled, remembering the good memory.

_But Lee got mad once more; luckily Stampy couldn't hear us arguing._

_Then he did something I did not expect._

_He made another wish._

_I knew something bad was coming so I began to run. Then I got teleported._

_I got teleported to the squid tank behind the Pick-a-Pet Pet Shop._

_I began to drown like the half cat half squid I was._

_I regret joining that video every time I see Lee by now._

_Anyway, there you have it folks. Thirteen reasons why._

_Pass these tapes onto the next person on the list, please._

The tape played static. He paused it and sat there, shocked at what he just heard.

Why in the Nether didn't he notice?

He quietly climbed up the ladder to Lee's room, also known as the room of no requirement.

"Uh, Lee?" he called.

"Hey, Stampy" Lee greeted.

"I kinda got something to give you" he handed the box of tapes to Lee.

"What're these?"

"You'll find out. After you finish all of them. Come to me"

"Why?"

"It's about HitTheTarget"

"Why don't we go now?"

"Because, you need to listen to those"

He sighed "Fine"

"Thank you"


	15. Chapter 14: One Last Job

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support!**

_Chapter 14: One Last Job_

_Two weeks later..._

Lee carefully placed the box full of tapes underneath his bed. As Stampy had told his two weeks ago, he went downstairs.

"Stampy?" he called.

"Did you finish?" he replied.

"Yeah but I don't understand, I don't remember doing anything to Squid"

"That's why we're paying HitTheTarget a visit"

"Wait, didn't your Lunar friends take them off in a spaceship?"

"Yes. That's why we're taking the rocket back to the moon"

()()()

As they passed Stampy's Hot Buns and came to the Flap Postal Service, they found that the red wool had been pulled down, informing that Stampy had gotten mail.

"I got mail?"

They walked inside and he grabbed the piece of paper on the pressure plate.

"'Dear Stampy, I am happy that you have figured out who was behind all the reasons. I never doubted you for a second. I've been watching from the Aether the whole time, and now I have come into you life one last time, HitTheTarget is in the Nether. Your good friend, iBallisticSquid'!"

"How did Squid send you a letter?" Lee exclaimed.

"By the power of friendship!" Stampy replied "So, Target is back in the Nether, aye?" he thought for a moment and then it clicked.

"Lee, go grab a bed"

()()()

Stampy stood in front of the portal as Lee came in.

"I got the bed" Lee said, Stampy gave a quick nod and jumped into the portal.

As they entered they saw a bunch other gamer tags. Eleven other as a matter of fact.

It was everyone who were on the tapes.

"We got the letters" Deadlox informed.

Stampy smiled "I'm guessing your here to get revenge on HitTheTarget" Lee asked.

"Yep!" they all replied.

"I know that all my dogs are gone, he must have them so you guys need to fight off the WQither Skeleton army while reforming the dogs as a distraction, as I do my part" Stampy explained.

"Wait, aren't there like traps or anything?" Sky questioned.

"Possibly, I'll handle the inside"

They all moved out and headed toward the fortress HitTheTarget was in.

As the fighters charged in, which were the most of the pack, the Wither Skeletons began to fire. Salem took out the first few while Deadlox did combos and trick moves.

On the other sides of the fortress the reformers trying to reason with all the guard dogs, that being Amy and Sky.

As Stampy ran inside of the fortress to find HiTheTarget, he ran into a Wither Skeleton.

He quickly slayed it before moving on.

Finally, he came into the great hall where Target sat on a throne made of Netherrack and Nether Brick.

"I see you have come to avenge your friend"

"No, no! I have come to serve you" Stampy said, rather convincingly.

"You have come, to serve _me?_" he questioned.

"Yes!" he replied.

"Then drop you weapons"

"I have no weapons with me, sir" he lied.

"All right then, if this is so quick why don't you go get me a bed?"

_Yes! _He thought as he placed down the bed Lee had given him.

As Target was about to sleep he heard the menacing words of his 'servant'

"Sleep tight"

**_BOOM!_**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: I decided I would make an epilogue.**

_Epilogue_

It had been about a month since the death of HiTheTarget. Everyone was now living their lives, peacefully.

"Hey, Stampy. About the incident" Dan came into his room.

"That was a really good idea, thinking about the beds in the Nether"

"No problem. I didn't think it would work. I mean, who's dumb enough to sleep in a bed. In the _Nether!_"

Lee came into the room, a smile on his face.

"You got mail" he said. Stampy thanked Lee and went to his post office and picked up the paper.

_Dear Stampy,_

_Thank you for putting an end to HitTheTarget. I know I may be gone but I live on in your memory._

_I will be watching you from the Aether because I am now your guardian._

_I'm forever grateful for what you have done._

_-iBallisticSquid._

Stampy smiled and walked outside. He looked up at the blue sky with it's blocky clouds.

"Goodbye, Squid Nugget" he whispered and went back inside.

He carefully placed an item frame on his wall and put the letter inside.

He would always remember his best friend.

Forever and always.

_End..._

**A/N: STORY WRAP UP, STORY WRAP UP! LET'S GET ON WITH THE NEXT ONE! Wow, this story was a** **great success indeed**.

**Thank you for all the support.**


End file.
